


Before the night is over (i want you in my arms)

by TAkOyaK_I



Series: Things written while in class [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Airports, Based on a Tumblr Post, Comfort, Fluff, Hurricanes & Typhoons, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Woops, Written in Class, dont ask abt the title cus idk either, it isnt really hurt but..., jiyong dosnt like typhoons, like one of those posts full of prompts, seungyun helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAkOyaK_I/pseuds/TAkOyaK_I
Summary: Jiyong is afraid of typhoons.Based on these prompts:"Lay your head in my lap and try to get some sleep""This is stupid... but could you sing to me? you have such a nice voice and I think it might help calm me down. You don't have to but..."( I don't know who originally posted these prompts but they are not mine)





	Before the night is over (i want you in my arms)

They were trapped in Narita airport because of the typhoon passing through. When they had left the hotel they were told their plane would be okay for takeoff but almost as soon as they had made it through security all flights had been cancelled. Apparently, the typhoon had taken an unexpected turn and was now bound to pass right over their heads. Jiyong hadn't admitted it to very many people(and even less willingly) but he was scared of storms and typhoons, typhoons especially. Being from Seoul he wasn't used to them so whenever they were unlucky enough to be caught in one while in Japan it was all the worse. 

With the amount of travelling they did to and fro Japan, they had gotten some sort of VIP waiting room. Jiyong was grateful for this. at least he didn't have to deal with his crippling fear while the public watched. The idea of the public getting pictures or even videos of him in that state was almost more terrifying than the independing typhoon itself. 

The rooms they were given were equipped with a cough, an armchair, a coffee table, a TV, and a mini bar. They had to share the rooms so as to not take up any unnecessary space. He was sharing with Seunghyun who had already helped himself to the minibar and was currently sitting in the armchair scrolling through something on his phone. He was sitting with his back to Jiyong occasionally looking up and out the big panorama window behind the TV screen.

So far it hadn't been that bad. mostly just rain but as time went on both the winds and the rain picked up in strength until the wind was howling so load Jiyong couldn't drown it out with the music in his headphones. He stopped the music and pulled out his headphones. He wasn't really in the mood for music and if it didn't block out the sound of the storm he didn't really see the point. he took off his shoes and folded his knees up to his chest in search of comfort. It didn't help much but at least his body was more comfortable. 

He had some lyrics on his laptop he hadn't quite finished maybe he could work on them just to get the discomfort out fo his system. It didn't work. not matter how hard he seemed to concentrate on the screen he couldn't shake the feeling of discomfort. The typhoon was picking up by the minute, the wind howling harder than ever before. He gave up on the lyrics writing. he put the laptop in the coffee table and laid down on the couch facing away from the big window. He took the blanket lying on the arm of the couch putting it over himself. 

In all his desperation to forget about the storm, he had forgotten he wasn't alone in the room and that his boyfriend was sitting less than 2 meters away from him. In fact, if Jiyong turned around and reached out his arm he could touch him. 

~~

Seungyun had been checking the news on his phone when the rustling of a blanket made him look up and brought his attention to Jiyong. He knew the younger man was afraid of typhoons but he had forgotten it caught up in the annoyance of being stuck in Narita. He didn't know what he was expecting to turn around too but it certainly wasn't Jiyong curd up under a blanket facing the back of the couch. He resisted the urge to coo. Here was Big Bang fearless leader curled up into a ball because of a simple typhoon. He decided not to take a picture he was sure Jiyong wouldn't appreciate it. instead, he squatted next to the younger man's head and started running his fingers through his hair. At first, Jiyong startled but he soon relaxed into the touch letting Seunghyun get all the tangles out of it. 

"Why don't you sleep through it?" the older man asked. 

"Cant" came Jiyongs mumbled reply. "the noises are too loud"

Seunghyun nodded trying to come up with a solution that would actually help his smaller boyfriend. Unfortunately, he had left his big noise cancelling headphones in the suitcase and thus couldn't offer them to his boyfriend. 

Well if he couldn't make the noises go away hr could at least soothe his boyfriend. 

"scooch over" Jiyong rumbled in reply but scooched further down the couch so Seunghyun could sit there as well. he looked down on the smaller man. He was visibly tired but it seemed his mind was too preoccupied with the storm outside and wouldn't let him fall asleep. 

"lay your head in my lap and try to get some sleep" 

Jiyong hesitated for a second before giving in and putting his head in the older man's lap. He curled his hand into the material of Seunghyuns shirt. For the second time, that day Seunghyun had to resist the urge to coo at his boyfriend. they stayed like that for a while the typhoon still raging outside. Jiyong had seemed to calm down to the point were Seunghyun thought he had actually managed to fall asleep. 

That was until Jiyong spoke up: "This is stupid... but" he held a small pause seemingly weighing his words "could you sing to me? you have such a nice voice and I think it might help calm me down. You don't have to but..." he trailed off. 

Seunghyun contemplated for a second. he wasn't the biggest fan of his own singing voice but Jiyong seemed to like it and if it would actually calm he other kan down who was he to refuse?

He started slowly with a quiet song he had heard on the radio not quite trusting his own voice. But when Jiyong seemed to relax a little he grew in confidence. 

When he was halfway through his 3rd song ( a weird lullaby version of fxxck it, he was rearranging as he sang ) he realised Jiyong was a sleep and snoring slightly. He smiled leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead. He decided to take the opportunity to catch up on some sleep. It wasn't like he had the most consistent sleep schedule in the world. 

When Daesung barged in hours later to get on of them out on a food run he found the two of them curled around each other (he decided to leave them alone and instead go drag Somebody else out of his room)

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through this thank you^^  
> I'm running on too little sleep and I haven't proofread this so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. (also according to the wiki page on Seoul's weather it says they don't get any typhoons, but if they actually do please tell me so I can correct it.)  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ^^(especially comments)
> 
> /edit/I edited Seungri out of it and I'm still on the fence on if I should keep the fic. i know it doesn't change shit or affect anyone but is more for my own comfort than anything...


End file.
